Different days of different lives
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: What would life have been like for Konoha's residents if Minato had survived the Kyuubi attack? How would Naruto's life change? This is a story of drabbles/oneshots showing different days of differnt people's lives if the Yondaime Hokage survived.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is a number of small one shots. It is mostly AU, with alive Minato, and Kakashi as a kid, some of them contain slash, some canon. I'm writing them as I think of them. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mission.

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime hokage of Konohagakure no sato stared at the Jonin standing in front of him, and then at the Elders standing to the side of him. The old bats were staring at him smugly, obviously thinking that he couldn't refuse. But he could, he was hokage, and if he didn't want to do something, he wasn't going to do it - they would just have to accept that. And this was something he did not want to do.

"No! I refuse!" He shouted at the elders.

The Jonin sweatdropped, and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, asking for patience against the infuriating man in front of him.

"I can go on it you know. I'll be fine."

Minato gasped, eyes widening, and turned to look at the Jonin so fast his neck hurt. He saw the Elders nodding out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head a bit to glare at them. The two elders gulped nervously, but did not back down on their decision.

"You are not going! I don't care what they say, I refuse to let you go!"

The Jonin sighed once again, and shook his head. He, himself, didn't really want to go on the mission, but as a shinobi of Konoha, it was his duty to complete all tasks given to him. His hokage, however, refused to let him even start the mission he'd been set, and he knew that he wouldn't be going on the mission.

Homaru looked over to the Jonin whose mission they were arguing over, and saw the resigned look on his face. He knew the young shinobi had given up on going on his mission, but he and Koharu weren't going to give into the wishes of their hokage when it could effect a mission for their village.

Minato ran around his desk, over to the teen shinobi, grabbed the smaller man and hugged him to his chest.

"I will not allow him to go!"

Koharu looked at the hokage, and sighed, knowing that beside the one he was currently hugging, there was only one person who could convince the blond man to let the Jonin go on the mission.

"Kuma! Go and get Kushina Uzumaki!"

Said ANBU quickly shunshined out of the office to get the requested Uzumaki princess.

The fiery red head appeared a few minutes later, Kuma standing behind her.

"He is not going on that mission!"

Kakashi Hatake sighed, resigned that he wasn't going on his first solo mission as a Jonin just yet.


	2. Sleep

Sleep

Minato Namikaze hummed as he swayed back and forth, cradling his child to his chest. The small blond boy was 18 months old now, but Minato found his baby boy still fit perfectly into his body as he did as a newborn.

The smaller blonde had had a nightmare, and Minato, unable to get his child back to sleep after it, had taken to walking him around the bedroom and humming some old song his mother used to sing to him but that he couldn't voice in fear of permanently scarring his son. Last time he had sung, the birds had fled and Kushina had almost killed him. His beautiful wife was currently on a mission to the Land of Tea with her genin team, so he was stuck trying to get his son back to sleep.

He sighed when he heard the clock strike 2am, knowing he had a meeting tomorrow with the council and couldn't be tired for it - if he couldn't keep up with them they'd feed him to the wolves.

Walking back over to the large king sized bed in the middle of the room, Minato set Naruto down in the middle of the bed before climbing in next to the toddler. When he turned on his side to face his son, Minato was met with the sight of sleepy blue eyes. Smiling at his son, Minato rolled onto his back and picked Naruto up, settling him on top of his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around his son, and grinned when he felt the small, cold nose nuzzled into his chest. Closing tired eyes, Minato tightened his arms around the small body on top of him and dozed of as his son's breathing evened out.

* * *

When the ANBU jumped through his hokage's window a few hours later, having been sent there when their leader hadn't shown up for the meeting, he was greeted by the sight of his tall, blond hokage, lying on his back on the middle of his bed, a small, blond bundle in his chest, and his arms wrapped around the child. The duvet was pulled up so it covered most of the hokage's son, and one of Minato's feet was sticking out the corner.

Both the faces were relaxed in sleep, and the ANBU could see the similarities, although Naruto definantly had the bone structure of Kushina-Hime.

But, fast asleep, father and son looked more alike then previously thought.


	3. New Team

**New Team**

Kakashi looked at the three young children in front of him. He was leaning back on the metal railing circling the roof of the Academy. The three genin hopefuls were either looking at him in wonder or looking around curiously - Kakashi remembered that they weren't allowed on the roof usually at school.

He sighed when all three of them turned their gazes onto him, one startling blue pair looking at him in innocent curiosity, one endless black glaring at him for no reason he could think of one pair of light green looking at him in a mixture of anger and curiosity.

"Alright, Team. I'm your new sensei, Kakashi Hatake." He introduced. "I want you all to introduce yourselves to each other." He told them.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei?" Green-eyes asked, her eyes lighting up at the though of the gossip she could spread about _the_ famous Kakashi Hatake.

"Hmm. . . Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. As you know, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I am a Jounin for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I like to. . . No, you're to young for that. I like. . . No, can't tell you that. I dislike a lot of things. My dream. . . don't have one, really."

When Green-eyes groaned, Kakashi grinned behind his mask. What he had told them was basically what everyone knew about him.

"Ok, you first." He pointed at Green-eyes.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She puffed her underdeveloped chest out proudly, sneaking a glance at the black-eyed boy from the corner of her eyes. "I like to arrange flowers, my friends and . . . " She trailed off, looking at Black-eyes again and blushing. "I don't really like sweet things, or annoying people." She glared at the blue-eyed boy looking at her curiously. Kakashi snorted slightly, knowing that the pink haired girl was one of the annoying people he knew.

"My dream is . . ." She trailed off again, glancing once more at Black-eyes and blushing even harder.

Knowing he wouldn't get anything more out of her, Kakashi looked over at Black-eyes as an indication to start.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomatoes, I suppose I like my family, and my friends. I like to train, and work on my techniques. I don't like fangirls." He stopped momentarily to glare at Sakura. "Or sweets, but I do like chocolate. My dream for the future is to be the best I can be."

Kakashi nodded at the young Uchiha, glad that at least one of his students would be reasonably easy to teach.

Smiling slightly, Kakashi looked over at the last member of Team 7.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze. I like my family, my friends, reading and sweets. I particularly like boiled sweets. I also like listening to music. I don't like loud noises or bright lights, or people who judge others before getting to know them. I want to make my mark on the Hidden countries, and then retire and watch everyone else do all the work." Naruto finished his introduction with a sniffle and a cough.

Kakashi smiled at his youngest student. The blond boy was sitting on the stone step directly in front of him, his nose red and sore and his voice scratchy. He was bundled up in a large, warm jacket that once belonged to Kakashi, the only reason Minato had let his son out of the house that morning. He had a mild case of the flu, complete with bad throat, a cold and a fever.

However, Naruto may have been allowed to come to the team meeting, but Kakashi was told that he was to postpone the Survival test until Naruto was better.

Kakashi shook himself out of his thoughts to tell his students about the survival test.

"In a few days time, Team, we will be having a surviving test." He told them.

"In a few days time? And what do you mean, Survival test!? We did loads of those in the Academy!" Sakura screeched.

"Yes, I suppose you did. But this is my survival test. all Jounin instructors have to give one. It determines whether or not the Genin pass or not. If you don't, you're sent back to the Academy."

The three genin's stared at him in shock. The silence was broken by a loud sniffle from Naruto, followed by a chuckle from Kakashi. Sasuke was still looking at him in slight shock, and Sakura was glaring at him.

"Alright. I'll send a note the day we will meet. I hope you'll be ready for when that happens. Dismissed."

Kakashi watched amusedly as none of the genins moved. They all sat there, staring at him silently, before Sasuke got up slowly and walked towards the door leading to the stairs that took them down into the Academy building. Sakura stared after her crush as he descended the stairs, before jumping up and running after him.

Kakashi watched them until they were out of sight, before looking at the youngest member of his team.

"Alright Naru, ready to go home?" He asked, not really giving the blond a choice as he moved to pick the small boy up.

Un needed though it was, Naruto nodded into Kakashi's neck, where he had buried his head the moment he was comfortably situated in the Jounin's arms.

Smiling down at the boy who was practically his little brother, Kakashi jumped off the roof and onto the street below, thinking about his new team.

* * *

**Right, Hello. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**This is completely and utterly AU. I'm considering making a proper story based around these oneshots. I know the characters are differnt and I'm messing up the timeline, but I figured that if Minato survived, lots of things would have been different.**

**Review!**


	4. Perspective

Perspective

Sakura Haruno was a smart girl. She may not be the best ninja, and she may be a Sasuke Uchiha fangirl, as well as the fact that she couldn't see the obvious even when it was right in front of her, but she was book smart.

Watching Sasuke walk down the market street, Kakashi-sensei and Naru-Baka trailing behind her, she couldn't help but fell proud at all the attention she was going. She liked to think that it was all because she was with THE Sasuke Uchiha, but knew it was also because she had passed the genin exams.

They had taken the survival test yesterday, and had passed. They were meant to take the test in another couple of days, but after loads of pestering, Sakura had managed to get them to take the test early.

Sakura couldn't help the feeling of smugness when she thought of how her teacher went easy on Naruto. It was obvious to her that the Jounin didn't believe that Naruto was capable of much, and had gone easier on him than her and Sasuke-kun.

They had just finished another mission, chasing and capturing the demon cat Tora. Naruto was holding the cat, as he seemed to be the only one the cat actually liked. It was their first mission and Sakura was annoyed that it took from one o'clock in the after noon to five in the evening. But she was also rather glad that they'd gotten their first mission out of the way.

As they walked up to the missions office, Sakura wondered about her teammates.

Sasuke was the most awesomest ninja EVER! He knew loads of ninjutsu and taijutsu and even some genjutsu! HE was gorgeous and Sakura loved his 'hard to get' attitude. She knew, though, that if she tried hard enough, she'd get him to agree to date her, and she would officially beat Ino-pig and all the other girls once and for all.

Naruto was an idiot. She had only been on his team for two days, but that was enough to see that he was weak, untrained and stupid. Sakura thought that he didn't deserve to be a shinobi. As far as she knew, he was also an orphan, which meant that he had no help what so ever on techniques, nor did he have encouragement.

If she stopped to think for a moment, she would of realised the resemblance between her idiot teammate and their beloved Hokage.

Kakashi-sensei was powerful. She could feel it. But he was lazy, too lazy to utilize his power, and a pervert. He was always reading that horrid orange book that her mother had warned her against. But he was also the Hokage's student, and to be that, Sakura supposed you had to be powerful, because from what she had heard, the Yondaime was rather demanding.

Walking in front of Sakura, Kakashi looked back worriedly to see his three genin behind him, Naruto at the back, pale and tired. Slowing down slightly when he saw the mission room, he let out a breath of relief when he sensed his sensei's familiar chakra.

Knocking twice before opening the door, Kakashi led his team into the room. Sitting behind a long desk in front of them was Iruka, doing the mandatory few hours at the missions desk for a Chunnin, and the Hokage, taking a few hours out of his day to give out missions to his shinobi. The large frame of the Fire Daimyo's wife, Madam Shijimi.

Minato looked up when he heard the door open, and smiled when he saw his student come in. Kakashi's genin team trailed behind him, and the legendary Yellow Flash frowned worriedly when he saw his son. The younger blond looked even sicker than he had when Minato had let him leave this morning. His son was holding Madam Shijimi's cat, Tora, and when she saw it, the large woman ran as fast as her legs could carry her over to her beloved cat, and Minato had to refrain himself from standing up as she rushed at his son. Even though he knew she was going for her car, Minato could feel the worry creeping into his mind as she grabbed the cat out of the blonds arm, nearly pushing Naruto over and causing some horrible scratches to be made on the small hands.

Taking a deep breath, Minato ignored the protective feeling rising in his chest, and instead asked Kakashi how the mission had gone. No matter how small the mission was, it required a verbal report and a written report.

"It took us four hours to capture Tora. We found it multiple times, but it managed to evade us. We finally caught it in the surrounding forest. Naruto was the only one that wasn't scratched when he touched Tora." Kakashi reported lazily, taking his book out of his weapon pouch and bringing it up in front of his face.

Minato resisted the urge to face palm as Madam Shijimi glared at the silver haired nin.

The Madam then hugged her cat closer to her chest and started cooing at it.

Biting his lip, Naruto stepped up the woman, carefully putting his scratched hand on the womans arm. The Daimyo's wife looked down at the blond, questioning him with her eyes. Although she hadn't when she had taken her cat from him, she now recognised him as the Hokage's son, and knew that she had to respect him.

"If you don't hold him so tight, and support him a bit better, he'd be more comfortable and would stop trying to get out of you hold."

She almost smiled at the soft voice. She had heard many stories of the boy from her husband and visiting dignitaries, but had never had the chance to meet him herself. Most people told her that he was a sweet, quiet, pretty thing who wasn't to be messed with.

Doing as the blond advised, she grinned when her beloved kitty stopped struggling, purring when she started stroking down her back.

Turning to the Hokage, she picked a money bag out of her pocket, and out it on the desk, still grinning happily. Turning back to the blond genin, she held onto Tora with one arm, and with the other one, pulled the blond tightly to her chest.

Watching as his son was hugged, Minato smiled as he watched Naruto earning the respect of the Daimyo's wife. When the hug hadn't stopped two minutes later, Minato frowned. A minute later, Minato saw Naruto's arms flailing slightly and could hear his baby's ragged breathing.

Feeling his over-protective daddy feelings over ride the thought that he should be nice to the Daimyo's wife, Minato stood up, slaming his hands on the desk, causing a crack in the wood.

Sakura jumped in surprise when she heard the loud bang, and glanced away from where the youngest member of her team was being hugged by Madam Shijimi, to the Hokage, who was standing behind the desk, which looked in danger of being broken in half.

The hokage stalked around the desk, and Sakura couldn't help but admire her powerful Hokage. She grinned, though, thinking that the hokage was going to berate Naruto for telling Madam Shijimi what to do, and then letting the important woman touch him - a demon.

But instead of doing as Sakura imagined, Minato stalked up to the woman who he had temporarily forgotten was important, and forcefully pulled her off his baby. Grabbing hold of the woman's biceps, he tightened his hold to painful and pulled them away from his son, before wrenching the woman away from both him and Naruto.

Madam Shijimi stumbled, tightening her hold on her cat, which had somehow stayed in her arms. Looking at the silver haired jounin, she saw him look at her before jerking his head in the direction of the door. Quickly inching her way around the two blonds, she let herself out of the door, smiling at the guards as she walked out of the tower.

Back inside the mission room, Sakura gaped as she watched the Hokage manhandle the Daimyo's wife of the demon, before he started patting the smaller blond up and down his body.

Minato dropped to his knees in front of his baby, frantically checking him for injuries. When he found none aside form a few scratches, the worst on Naruto's hands, he pulled the younger blond into his arms and hugged him tight to his chest. Pulled so tightly to him, Minato could feel Naruto's chest rising and falling in an irregular rhythm as he tried to control his breathing. Minato jumped as Naruto started coughing, and pulled away from his son so that Naruto had enough room to get the fit over with.

Sakura watched with shocked eyes as her Hokage kept a hold of Naruto as he coughed,.

Sasuke pursed his lips and had to refrain from going to his blond best friend himself.

Kakashi sighed as he watched his father figure fuss over his little brother.


	5. Sick

**OK, this is absolutely stupid, but I had to write it. It doesn't make any sense, even to me, but I think its slightly cute. I've always imagined Minato as the over bearing one, and Kushina as the calm one. This is trying to convey that. **

* * *

**Sick**

Minato hated sickness. He hated when he was sick, he hated when his wife was sick, he hated it when any of his shinobi were sick. It was something he had never liked, no matter if the person was with cold or cancer. He, himself had never been sick often as a child, having grown immune to it after a few too many jaunts in the rain.

The one person he hated seeing sick, though, was his son. His baby boy always looked so pathetic and cuddly that Minato couldn't help but feel pity that he was feeling so bad, guilt that his son was feeling that way and he could do nothing for it, and even more guilt for wanting to hug the boy until he couldn't breathe.

Kushina had always found it hilarious, even as she mothered Naruto, tucking him in, smoothing his hair, and hand feeding him soup. Minato loved to do those things for his baby, but he could never quite hold back the urge to smother the boy in his arms. As Hokage, he had many duties, but when Naruto was ill, he always moved his work into his sons bedroom, not willing to leave him for more than a few minutes.

So, when his soon to be a genin son came down with the flu, Kushina tucked the boy in, made some soup, because Minato could burn anything, even soup, and left for her mission with her own genin team.

Now, though, as he sat on the bed beside his son, his paperwork spread out on his free side, one of his hands tangled into he long blond hair of Naruto, he smiled at the sight of the flushed face, even though he almost squealed when the nose scrunched up.

Sighing, he looked up to the ceiling - Kushina was right, he was turning into a fanboy.


End file.
